


The Darkness Settles In

by Nightwinging_Life



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Bring a flashlight things are about to get dark, Gen, Hermitcraft freeform, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Poorly Written Torture, This is both all the seasons and none of the seasons, Voidwalker Xisuma, Xisuma needs a hug, Xisuma needs a nap, suffocation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwinging_Life/pseuds/Nightwinging_Life
Summary: It wouldn’t stop coming. The sludge crawled up his leg and tightly wrapped around his waist, pulling him deeper into the darkness.'Oh Admin, you foolish man. You shouldn’t have resisted. That’s just going to make this all so much more painful for you.'-------A black, tar-like substance has shown up on the server in places where Hermits have gone missing. A new enemy has arisen, but will they be able to stop it?
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31





	1. A bad misstep

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! I am not afraid to get my hands dirty with gore, and I intend to be practicing. If you feel uncomfortable with this, you can back out at any time. Black tar will be a constant.

Xisuma slid a hand under his helmet to rub his eye as he stifled a yawn. Sure having your vision go fuzzy is probably a bad sign but at least he wasn’t hearing colors this time. X took a few steps back to look at the progress he had made when he slipped. ‘What?’ he thought as he stared down at the grass beneath him. Or at least, what was supposed to be grass. A black tar like substance seemed to be seeping from the ground. X slid his hand over the mess. He’d never seen anything like it before. 

It was thick, almost the consistency of honey, and it stuck to his glove. He pushed his hand deeper into the glossy mess, watching it ooze around his fingers and soak into the fabric of his glove.

**_Hello Voidwalker_ **

X quickly pulled his hand away and practically jumped at the whispering. That- that’s not normal. He’s had auditory hallucinations in the past but those never sounded so coherent and definitely never sounded like several endermen screams layered over a player’s voice. This was much more unsettling. He looked down at the sludge in horror as it started to crawl up his leg.

Xisuma yelped and clawed at the grass around him, trying to pull himself away from the ooze to no avail. It was like standing on a honey block. In a moment of desperation he pulled out his shovel and slid it under his boot, cutting the slime’s connection to the ground. He scrambled a few blocks away before the tar on his leg melded back down to the earth. 

It wouldn’t stop coming. The sludge crawled up his leg and tightly wrapped around his waist. 

**_Oh Admin, you foolish man. You shouldn’t have resisted. That’s just going to make this all so much more painful for you._ **

His communicator beeped and X pulled it out, typing frantically. 

//Xisumavoid hhelp

//Welsknight X, what’s wrong?

//Docm77 X you good?

//Mumbo This can’t be good

The messages rolled in as his body slowly sank down into the darkness. He typed his coordinates but before he sent the message he was overwhelmed with the sludge. His hands were pulled down and pasted to his sides and he could only watch in horror as it crawled up his armor and under his helmet. 

His whole body ached like never before. It felt like all of the energy and life was being sapped out of him. He had accidentally stepped on wither roses plenty of times before but this: this was something much worse. It pulled his limbs in angles that were surely not possible. He felt something break as the tar seeped into his nose and mouth. It was so thick and suffocating, slowly oozing down his throat. His body convulsed, fighting against the intrusion, but all X could focus on was the panic as his vision turned to black.

  
// _ X̴̙͋i̶̞̇ś̶̢͌ụ̸͎̒m̷̳͈͝a̴̛̳ left the game _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story I'll be picking and choosing different parts of different seasons to open up different storylines that I can incorporate into the overarching plot. For example, I am not having X be Beesuma because I like writing Doomguy Xisuma. If you have any questions, I will be checking the comments. 
> 
> Also, I am very much new to Ao3, so any advice for tagging and formatting is highly appreciated. Thanks for reading this absolute mess, and I hope you don't get lost along the way. Thinks will be getting dark.
> 
> I apologize in advance for the damage that will be done to the Hermits.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Oh Admin~_ **

Xisuma jolted awake. Disoriented, he started spinning in midair. Where was he? He was so cold, why was he so cold? He lived in the End for goodness sake. His whole body shook but he couldn’t stop the sensation. It cut right down to his core in a way he never thought was possible. 

Curling up his body into a ball, he looked at the emptiness around him. It was the void- but not? While most people see the void as emptiness, it felt like there was something out there. The void was mysterious and ever expanding. Not like this. There was no sign of anything all around him. The darkness seemed to be closing around him, choking him, and paralyzing him. 

X was feeling dizzy, everything but nothing twisted and turned around him.

Was he going to die here?

Where even was here?

Xisuma released the breath he was holding, and inhaled the sharp air.

Oh.

Mentally cursing at himself, he tried to get his breathing steady, but he found it difficult. The air was thin, and he couldn’t seem to breathe enough of it in. Was this how the Hermits felt when they were in the End? Oh god, the Hermits.

After a brief moment of panic, he found his communicator. He turned it on just to be greeted with static. He pulled up his admin panels just to find them shattered. Dumbfounded, realization slowly sunk in.

He was stuck.

**_It’s really quite pathetic. You’d think the esteemed Admin of Hermitcraft would be a bit more put together, but you just look like a puppy lost at sea._ **

X shook. From cold, fear or anger, he didn’t really know.

**_Oh are you feeling a bit cold? Or are you just scared? There is no need to be afraid, little one… at least not yet._ **

“Who are you?’

**_I’m no one really._ **

X slid out his axe. “What do you want from me?”

**_Patience Voidwalker. All will be revealed in due time._ **

A small yelp escaped his lips. A black tentacle emerged from the antivoid and wrapped around his leg. He struggled to try and get away but another one wrapped around one of his arms. They started to pull until he was uncurled and his shoulder protested under the strain. 

Oh god. They were going to tear him apart.

**_Not quite yet, I’m not anywhere close to done with you._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long and there's not a lot of it. I kind of got distracted with another fic I started writing. Thank you guys for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep an eye on the tags. If I've missed any you think I should add, let me know.

Everything ached. His voice had since gone hoarse from screaming, but it was not like anyone could hear. 

A black vine slowly wrapped around his neck. His mind was fuzzy with pain and his arms didn’t seem to listen. At least not to him. 

In a haze he realised he was no longer wearing his helmet. He must have passed out at some point. How long had it been anyways? A few hours? A few days? There was no way of keeping track especially with him slipping in and out of consciousness.

**Hmmm, what to do with you**

X didn’t respond. He couldn’t. The loop around his neck was getting tighter, making it harder and harder to breathe. 

**I’ve had my fun with you, but you have yet to outlive your usefulness.**

Usefulness? He didn’t like where this was going. 

**I think it’s far past time for you to join me.**

The black ooze around his neck started to crawl up his cheek. He took a shaky breath as the hold around his neck had loosened. 

It creeped up to his mouth. He tried to keep his lips closed tightly but it slipped into his mouth. It tasted like what you’d expect bedrock to taste like. Earthen and bitter. He gagged but that just allowed more to get in. 

He was thoroughly panicking now. It slowly oozed down his throat. More had made its way up to his nose and seeped in. Tears flowed down his face as he tried to claw at the tar, but it was no use. 

His arms froze in place much like his mind had. He was shaking, but still surprisingly conscious. He felt his eyes fall out of focus and glaze over. 

**Don’t be afraid Little One. The process will be over soon and then you won’t feel a thing. No more pain. No more suffering. Who knows if you will even remember your own name?**

His muscles flared up all at once. His limbs twisted and pulled at weird angles. He could feel his heart pounding, but it almost sounded- restricted? His veins pulsed with venom and he could feel his bones crack. The broken shards shifted, cutting at his insides, before they settled into a contorted shape and seemed to fuse back together. 

His mind felt drugged with pain. He could barely keep a coherent thought. A little part of him seemed to giggle and bask in the pain. He didn’t even know if he wanted it to stop anymore.

What was happening to him?

**You’ll be perfect. A little puppet to do my bidding. Every little part of you will be by my design. No flaws keeping you back.**

His mind went blank. Where was he again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I've been getting really distracted. I'm not abandoning this, even if it barely gets uploaded. Let me know what Hermits I should torment next. I know I skipped over a lot of pain, I'll try and add more in the future. Just needed to get a hold of the direction I want to go with this. I'm not super happy with this chapter but oh well. I'll just have to try and compensate by torturing more Hermits. You need lots of practice to get good at something after all.
> 
> Thanks for reading this dumpster fire.


End file.
